Weapons (D
This article contains Weapons and rules associated with them. Only the weapons found in this list exists in the world of Night's Edge. Weapon Groups Weapon Proficiencies deviate from basic 3.5 rules. Instead of Simple, Martial and Exotic, weapons are grouped together by similarity. Some very unusual weapons (mainly exotic weapons) do not belong to any weapon group and therefore are a weapon group of their own. Any feat that requires a specific weapon to apply the feat’s benefit to (such as Improved Critical, Weapon Focus, or Weapon Specialization) can instead be applied to a weapon group. Weapon Tables Simple Weapons Simple weapons are weapons everyone knows how to use, that require no to little training and that are very common throughout every part of society. There are used for hunting, by militia and guards, by untrained peasants and armies, by nearly every race and people. 1 Reach weapon 2 The Weapon deals nonlethal damage rather than lethal damage Swords This category contains simple swords. Swords are very common and although proper usages requires some training, swords are often carried by soldiers or other kind of warriors. Sword, Short: This sword is popular as an off-hand weapon. Longsword: This classic, straight blade is the weapon of knighthood and valor. It is a favourite weapon of many paladins. Heavy Weapons Heavy Weapons are weapons that need to be used two handed and with a lot of force. While rather uncommon, fighters and certain regiments use heavy weapons in battle. Greatsword: Adventurers recognize the greatsword as one of the best melee weapons available. It’s reliable and powerful. Sword, Bastard: bastard swords are also known as hand-and-ahalf swords. A bastard sword is too large to use in one hand without special training; thus, it is an exotic weapon. A character can use a bastard sword two-handed as a martial weapon. Waraxe, Dwarven: A dwarven waraxe is too large to use in one hand without special training; thus, it is an exotic weapon. A Medium character can use a dwarven waraxe two-handed as a martial weapon, or a Large creature can use it one-handed in the same way. A dwarf treats a dwarven waraxe as a martial weapon even when using it in one hand. Polearms Polearms are specialised polearms that require more understanding and training than simple, ordinary spears. 1 Reach weapon Glaive: A glaive has reach. You can strike opponents 10 feet away with it, but you can’t use it against an adjacent foe. Guisarme: A guisarme has reach. You can strike opponents 10 feet away with it, but you can’t use it against an adjacent foe. Because of a guisarme’s curved blade, you can also use it to make trip attacks. If you are tripped during your own trip attempt, you can drop the guisarme to avoid being tripped. Halberd: Normally, you strike with a halberd’s axe head, but the spike on the end is useful against charging opponents. If you use a ready action to set a halberd against a charge, you deal double damage on a successful hit against a charging character. You can use the hook on the back of a halberd to make trip attacks. If you are tripped during your own trip attempt, you can drop the halberd to avoid being tripped. Lance: A lance deals double damage when used from the back of a charging mount. It has reach, so you can strike opponents 10 feet away with it, but you can’t use it against an adjacent foe. While mounted, you can wield a lance with one hand. Ranseur: A ranseur has reach. You can strike opponents 10 feet away with it, but you can’t use it against an adjacent foe. With a ranseur, you get a +2 bonus on opposed attack rolls made to disarm an opponent (including the roll to avoid being disarmed if such an attempt fails). Flails This category contains all kind of weapons that contains a chain and needs to be winded up in some case. Rope Weapons Rope weapons are weapons that are rope or chain like weapons that are being thrown at the enemy from a distance, often more to intimidate and weaken than wound lethally. 1 Reach weapon 2 The Weapon deals nonlethal damage rather than lethal damage Bows Bows are weapons that uses elasticity to propel arrows. Arrows: An arrow used as a melee weapon is treated as a light improvised weapon (–4 penalty on attack rolls) and deals damage as a dagger of its size (critical multiplier ×2). Arrows come in a leather quiver that holds 20 arrows. An arrow has a 50% chance of being destroyed or lost. Shortbow: You need at least two hands to use a bow, regardless of its size. You can use a shortbow while mounted. If you have a penalty for low Strength, apply it to damage rolls when you use a shortbow. If you have a bonus for high Strength, you can apply it to damage rolls when you use a composite shortbow (see below) but not a regular shortbow. Shortbow, Composite: You need at least two hands to use a bow, regardless of its size. You can use a composite shortbow while mounted. Composite bows are made from laminated horn, wood, or bone and built with a recurve, meaning that the bow remains bowshaped even when unstrung. All composite bows are made with a particular strength rating (that is, each requires a minimum Strength modifier to use with proficiency). If your Strength bonus is lower than the strength rating of the composite bow, you can’t effectively use it, so you take a –2 penalty on attacks with it. The default composite shortbow requires a Strength modifier of +0 or higher to use with proficiency. A composite shortbow can be made with a high strength rating to take advantage of an above-average Strength score; this feature allows you to add your Strength bonus to damage, up to the maximum bonus indicated for the bow. Each point of Strength bonus granted by the bow adds 75 gp to its cost. For instance, a composite shortbow (+1 Str bonus) costs 150 gp, while a composite shortbow (+4 Str bonus) costs 375 gp. Longbow: You need at least two hands to use a bow, regardless of its size. A longbow is too unwieldy to use while you are mounted. If you have a penalty for low Strength, apply it to damage rolls when you use a longbow. If you have a bonus for high Strength, you can apply it to damage rolls when you use a composite longbow (see below) but not a regular longbow. Longbow, Composite: You need at least two hands to use a bow, regardless of its size. You can use a composite longbow while mounted. Composite bows are made from laminated horn, wood, or bone and built with a recurve, meaning that the bow remains bowshaped even when unstrung. All composite bows are made with a particular strength rating (that is, each requires a minimum Strength modifier to use with proficiency). If your Strength bonus is less than the strength rating of the composite bow, you can’t effectively use it, so you take a –2 penalty on attacks with it. The default composite longbow requires a Strength modifier of +0 or higher to use with proficiency. A composite longbow can be made with a high strength rating (representing an especially heavy pull) to take advantage of an above-average Strength score; this feature allows you to add your Strength bonus to damage, up to the maximum bonus indicated for the bow. Each point of Strength bonus granted by the bow adds 100 gp to its cost. For instance, a composite longbow (+1 Str bonus) costs 200 gp, while a composite longbow (+4 Str bonus) costs 500 gp. Advanced Crossbows This section covers uncommon and special kinds of crossbows. Curved Blades Curved Blades are related to swords, yet their blades are curved and therefore require special training. This section also covers other kind of weapons related to swords that require special training. Waraxes This category contains all kind of axes made exclusively for war. Warhammers This section contains the grim darkness of the far future and only war. Throwing Weapons This category contains weapons that are meant for throwing 1 The weapon deals nonlethal damage rather than lethal damage. Hooked Blades This category consists of bladed weapons with a strong curve along their length and the cutting edge being only on the concave side. Predator This category and associated fighting style is often called "The Predator". It's as uncommon as it is old. Exotic Weapons This category contains all weapons that do not belong to any other category. Technically, they all consist of weapon groups of their own. Firearms This category contains firearms. You can not start or chose Firearms as a weapon category unless the class or background says otherwise. Armour This section covers all kind of weapons that are part of an armour. They do only require proficiency in the armour. Starting Group Proficiencies The following table shows which classes start with which weapon groups. (Don't forget certain races start with certain group proficiencies, too) Category:Rules Category:New Players Category:Weapon Category:Homebrewn